


Care

by KellynKupcake



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arthur is a good brother, Babysitting, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: “So it’s settled.” Dutch announced, catching John’s attention. He hadn’t been listening. “Arthur stays back to watch John and the rest of us ride out tonight.” He stated, clapping his hands together and turning on his heel, the decision final and not to be argued with. Arthur gawked at the statement.“I ain’t stayin’ back to take care of this mutt!” He shouted, gesturing wildly at the boy. "That ain't fair!"
~~~
TLDR: John gets sick and Arthur is strong armed in to being his babysitter.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a request I received on tumblr! Obviously this is not Morston as John is still a youngen. Just some brotherly affection and of course lots of angst because of who I am as a person.
> 
> I'm trying to keep all my titles for this fandom to one word but it's... hard. So apologies for the vague titles.

John’s eyelids dropped slowly downwards as he swayed dangerously atop his saddle. He swallowed hard, taking in a deep rattling breath in an effort to refocus himself.

His skin was cold and clammy, but his body felt impossibly hot from his insider perspective.

He had been feeling under the weather since the night before. What had started as a sniffle had escalated in to vomiting and cold sweats overnight. His 12 year old frame shivering persistently under more than one blanket on what was not a particularly cold night.

He had kept this development to himself. He had been waiting too long for the opportunity in front of him and he wasn’t about to give it up for the sake of bed rest.

It had been nearly six months since he had been picked up from a homestead outside of Tumbleweed. The noose around his neck had tightened dangerously, threatening to make his eyes water for the first time since his Daddy had died. He had felt the floor slip out from under him and his stomach had lurched as he fell, hitting the ground with a loud thud and looking up in awe at the broken rope he was supposed to be swinging from.

Dutch had saved him at the last possible second and John had never felt more grateful in his life. He had never been saved before. Not by his Pa, not by the orphanage and certainly not by the random civilians he begged from.

Dutch was his salvation.

Six months as a member of the gang and he was yet to find a way to thank them. He couldn’t hunt, shoot, read, swim or even ride when they had found him. They had taught him nearly all of those things and as grateful as he was, he found himself feeling as though the list of reasons for him to love being a part of this family far outweighed their list of reasons to keep him around.

This was the reason he had been so excited. It had happened two days earlier. Dutch had approached him at around midday and walked him to where adults were all congregated. They spoke among themselves and John listened intently as they planned their latest heist. Dutch had turned to him, a gleam in his eye as he explained what was to be John’s role in the plan. John had held his breath, almost too excited to listen as he kept himself from bouncing off his seat.

It was finally happening. A chance to pay them back. He wasn’t able to do much, but this was the start of something. The start of his journey to becoming a fully-fledged member of the gang. He just had to do well this one time and then he would be invited to do more jobs and before he knew it he was sure he would be able to help whenever they needed him.

He smiled to himself at the thought. A stupid grin on his young face as he slowly slipped sidewards and out of his saddle. He stared up at the midday sun, hearing muffled shouting in the distance as he slipped into unconscious. 

~

“His fever’s gone down but there’s no way he’s riding out in the morning.”

John vaguely registered Hosea’s voice as he slowly started to regain consciousness. He blinked a few times, eyes heavy lidded as he realized he was lying under the shelter of someone’s tent.

He rolled on to his side, stomach churning violently as he tried to find the source of the voices. They were talking about him. He needed to let them know he was okay.

He pulled himself up slowly, hands and knees first and then shakily on to his feet. He had to crouch under the canvas of the small tent, his jelly legs threatening to topple him over as he braved the few steps to the entrance and straightened himself.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Hosea said kindly as he spotted the boy across the small camp. He was stood with Dutch and Arthur, all hands on hips and serious faces as John slowly made his way around the fire to stand with them. It looked to be very late afternoon, almost night. He wondered absently if it was still the same day.

“How are you feeling son?” Dutch asked casually, a frown gracing his features as he looked John up and down.

The boy shrugged, trying his best to act casual. Dutch’s mouth was a thin line as he regarded him closely. John looked away sheepishly, he really didn’t want to cause a fuss.

He already had. He realized suddenly as the adults began to discuss their options.

“So it’s settled.” Dutch announced, catching John’s attention. He hadn’t been listening. “Arthur stays back to watch John and the rest of us ride out tonight.” He stated, clapping his hands together and turning on his heel, the decision final and not to be argued with.

Arthur ignored the older man’s body language, flaring up at the statement.

“I ain’t stayin’ back to take care of this mutt!” He gawked, gesturing wildly at the boy.

“You will do as Dutch says.” Hosea reprimanded him, reminding the young man of his place among them. Arthur grunted in frustration, hands on his hips as he shot a sidelong glance at John who was horrified to find himself cowering slightly at the rage in the other man’s eyes.

He pouted, eyes downcast as the seriousness of the situation began to catch up with him. Dutch and Hosea were going to be short-handed because of his foolishness and Arthur was pissed he was missing out after weeks with no action.

He felt the security of his place in the gang begin to slip out from under him and for the first time in a long while, he realized he was frightened.

He turned away from the older men, shoulder length hair shrouding his face as he tried to discreetly wipe at his eyes.

Hosea side eyed him, turning a disapproving look on Arthur and gesturing with his head towards the young boy.

“Aww hell…” Arthur grumbled, a sigh heaving his shoulders as he watched the kid try to put on a brave face. “Alright… alright…” He conceded, taking a step forward and pulling John toward him by the bicep. “Come ere’ kid.” He said softly as he led him towards the tent. He knew he was being selfish. John hadn’t meant to inconvenience them all. He was just excited.

Arthur pushed the young boy down gently by the shoulder, encouraging him to sit on a bedroll in between the tent and the fire. He turned back to Dutch, pausing for a moment before apologizing for his outburst.

“No harm done, son.” Dutch replied light-heartedly. He was used to Arthur’s temper by now. “Alright!” He shouted, turning to face his men, grabbing their attention like a true leader. “Let’s ride out!” 

~

Arthur watched the rest of the adults ride out with contempt. He had been looking forward to this particular heist for weeks. It had been his idea that he had posed the month before last and it had taken some time for Dutch to warm to the idea. He was disappointed he was missing out. But probably, he realized solemnly, not as disappointed as the boy sitting next to him.

He glanced over at John. His small frame sat cross legged in front of the fire. His elbows resting on his knees and his cheeks in his palms.

Arthur felt bad for him. Not only was he poorly, but he had disrupted the whole operation and he knew that deep down Dutch wasn’t happy.

“Here.” He said, voice low as he handed John some canned peaches from his satchel. “Eat something. Keep your strength up.”

John eyed the can before taking it and sitting it beside him. He didn’t feel much like eating right this minute.

The silence was heavy between them. Arthur supposed he should be grateful the kid was upright and he wasn’t stuck wiping his forehead with a wet cloth.

“You best eat somethin’ boy.” He warned, tone dangerous. “I ain’t carrying you home on the back of my horse tomorrow. Ya’ better be able to ride on your own.”

John stayed quiet, hands sitting in his lap as he stared absently in to the fire.

“You hear me boy?” Arthur asked, not one for being ignored. John just shrugged, not looking up as he replied.

“If ya’ll even take me home.” He mumbled.

“What’d ya mean?” Arthur asked curiously, brows furrowed as he watched the young boy shrug once more. A small hand ran through the dirt, shoulders slumped and eyes down as he wished he could take back what he had said.

When John didn’t answer, Arthur pressed further.

“O’ course we’re taken you home. Why wouldn’t we?” He asked.

“You might take me home but then Dutch will just make me go.” John said quietly, voice small as he tried to stop his bottom lip from trembling.

“Go where?” Arthur asked, still confused by the boy’s statement.

“Away… from the gang.” John whispered, losing his battle for composure as hot tears burned his eyes. Arthur watched him carefully, lips pursed as he thought.

“Ain’t no one making you leave the gang boy.” He said softly, tone reassuring. He hadn’t realized John felt his place among them was so fragile. He felt a pang of guilt hit him for every time he had ever joked about throwing the kid out in the cold. He hadn’t realized he had been taking him serious.

John kept his eyes down. He heard Arthur’s words and he wanted to believe them. He wanted so badly to feel safe and wanted. He just couldn’t bring himself to let his guard down that far. Not before he could start giving back. Start earning his keep and giving them a reason to want him around.

“You hear me boy?” Arthur asked for the second time, gruff voice surprisingly soft. John shrugged again, not wanting to answer verbally and risk further embarrassment in front of the older man.

Arthur sighed, taking a moment to contemplate his next move before shifting from his spot. He shimmied around the fire, coming to rest beside the young boy. Slinging an arm around him casually he smiled to himself as the kid flinched and then went slack, letting himself fall against Arthur’s side and leaning in to the embrace freely.

John swallowed thickly. It had been a long time since anyone had held him. Years, he guessed. Even Hosea who was more like a Father figure to him than his own Pa wasn’t one for hugs.

He appreciated the gesture. Although he probably never would be able to tell Arthur how much.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity as Arthur pondered the implications of how much he teased John. He sometimes forgot how young he was. How unsure he himself had felt near on ten years earlier when he had joined the gang. He had, had the luxury of Dutch and Hosea’s full attention and he had still be cautious in letting his guard down. He felt bad for John.

A breath escaped his lips as he turned to look at him. His hand giving a reassuring squeeze to the boy’s shoulder.

John didn’t look up, his eyes trained on the fire as he secretly hoped Arthur wouldn’t let him go. Not right this second anyway.

“I’m sorry boy.” Arthur said quietly, making the other nod. “I ain’t realized you felt so poorly about your place round here.” He sighed, pausing to think. “No one’s gonna chuck you out you hear?” He asked, jostling John’s shoulder when he didn’t respond. John nodded faintly, wiping at his eyes irately when he thought the other had looked away.

“I didn’t mean to screw everythin’ up.” John said finally, his voice shaky.

“You didn’t screw anything up kid.” Arthur laughed, removing the hand from his shoulder and tussling the boy’s long greasy hair. “But you need to tell someone when you’re sick!” He said, suddenly serious. “Mrs Grimshaw will have a fit when we take you back in this state.” He smiled, his sentiment lighthearted.

John’s lips quirked as he imagined Mrs Grimshaw fussing over him. Her attentions weren’t always welcome, especially when she was on him about taking a bath. But her heart was in the right place and John found that he cherished the fact she cared enough about him to worry. She was the closest thing to a Mother he had ever had.

“Ehh there’s a smile!” Arthur ribbed, giving the boy’s shoulder a tap with his fist. John grabbed at his arm shyly. Sometimes the older man didn’t know his own strength, especially compared to a twig like himself.

Silence descended on them once more as both men reflected on what had been said.

“You sure… I’ll be allowed to stay?” John asked finally, breaking the silence and making Arthur cringe.

“Yeah kid…” He said softly, squeezing John’s shoulder firmly. “I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Please let me know if you liked this story! Every comment makes my day!


End file.
